Pretty Girl
by Z e t h A m s e l
Summary: — Porque tú eres muy bonita [SemiAU] [NormanxBarbara]


**_B_**onita

.

.

.

.

Cuando ese chico llamado Oliver la abordó en unos de sus paseos por los pasillos dentro del refugio, nunca ni en toda su vida, hubiese esperado algo como aquello.

— ¿Quieres salir esta noche? — le habia preguntado justo antes de que ella lo golpeara por tomarle desprevenida.

Y esque ella no había entendido el contexto de la situación, bueno, no hasta que Gillian la secuestró junto a las demás.

— Rápido rápido ¿que te dijo? — le dice Gillian con sus orbes olivas brillando como faros en la noche. Barbara usó sus manos de barrera sintiéndose repentinamente sofocada por las miradas de toda las niñas en la habitación.

— La estas asustando — menciona Gilda alejando a la rubia de Barbara y ella se sintió internamente agradecida con la peliverde.

— No es la gran cosa.Es como hacer mis guardias de todos los días — respondió ya más calmada.

— Sólo que con un hombre haciéndote compañía — tercia Gillian volviendo con esa mirada depredadora nadar en sus orbes esmeraldas.

— y uno muy guapo —es Anna quien lo dice y de repente todas las miradas se centran en ella causandole sonrrojo. — Oh vamos, el tipo esta como quiere.

— Eso es infidelidad Anna~ — Canturrea Gillian y la susodicha resopla.

— Bueno, eso será tema de otra ocasión — termina ya fastidiada y se dirige hacia Barbara — el problema es ella.

—¿Yo tengo un problema? — se señala así misma la pelinegra y las femeninas asienten todas al mismo tiempo — es un jodido paseó por el refugio.

— El romance puede estar en cualquier rincón, preciosa y debes estar encantadora para esta ocasión ¡¿Oh no?! — Incita Gillian y hay un pequeño coro entre las demás chicas ahí adentro.

— ¿Y porqué? Yo estoy bien así — ella se cruza de brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— Ugh no, un demonio allá afuera tendría más gracia femenina que tú.— responde la rubia altanera y Barbara siente temblar una ceja en un tick nervioso contando hasta diez para no dejar que el pequeño pero muy bien intencionado comentario le afectará.

— ¿Por qué no veo que a ella — dijo apuntando a cierta pelinaranja que estaba en el suelo jugando con Jemina — le digan lo mismo?

Gillian solo rodo los ojos.

— Emma es distraía y un caso aparte, tú, por otro lado tienes nada de encanto femenino. Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras ahora muñeca pero veras que me lo agradecerás después — dictaminó con un pequeño guiño.

Barbara ni siquiera fue capaz de protestar antes de sentir como entre Gilda y Anna la sujetaban de ambos brazos y la inmovilizaban en la silla, mientras Gillian se acercaba peligrosamente a ella con una sonrisa para nada amable.

Y entre jalones de pelo, muchas maldiciones y toneladas de polvos que la hicieron estornudar, Barbara se dejó hacer por ellas, cansada de no poder defenderse como era debido sin embargo, encontró en la ocasión algo de lo más curioso; Barbara no recordaba con exactitud cuándo o cómo pero esos pensamientos resurgieron en su mente tan lentamente que casi lo saboreaba.

Sus memorias la llevaron a una época más agradable, cuando su ignorancia del mundo y su ingenua inocencia estaban en la culmine de su persona, en tiempos más cálidos cuando era válido soñar con entusiasmo esperando con ansias el mañana y con ello un nuevo día.

Se recordaba a ella misma posando frente a un espejo con aquel vestido rosado con estampado de flores que tanto adoraba, un presente de su noveno cumpleaños, sus hermanos en ese entonces la había elogiado con verdaderas intenciones y ella había aceptado cada uno de esos halagos con una sonrisa juguetona y mejillas sonrojadas.

Había abrazado fuertemente a su madre feliz de tal gesto pues dentro de la monotonía de lo que era su uniforme blanco, Barbara se había alegrado colosalmente hacer uno de aquellos caprichos infantiles algo real, claro, antes de saber la cruda verdad que se escondía detrás de aquellos bonitos detalles. Cuando llegó a ese laboratorio, testado de monstruos siendo una rata de laboratorio no había tiempo o cordura para pensar en aquellas ilusiones de niña, la única cosa a la que aspiraba encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes y ese olor a sangre y putrefacción era la libertad; lejos del dolor y el sufrimiento por el cual pasaba todo el tiempo aunque eso significase la muerte.

Por eso cuando se vio nuevamente al espejo, enfundada en ese bonito vestido rosado -anda saber tú cómo lo consiguieron- con el pelo suelto y cayendo en una cascada de rizos azabaches a lo largo de su espalda y ese bonito maquillaje que Gillian y las demás generosamente le habían puesto, recibiendo los halagos de todas, Barbara se sintió de nuevo como una niña, el corazón latía desbocado en su pecho al verse envuelta en una de esas fantasías que tuvo de pequeña, y es que no podía ser otra cosa más inverosímil.

Había soñado tanta veces lucir así cuando fuera adulta, en una vida normal donde no tenía que cuidarse la espalda al acecho de un enemigo, en donde no tendría que luchar por su vida a cada instante que respiraba, donde no era el resultado de miles de experimentos que tenía que mantener día a día a base de pastillas. Cuando solo añoraba ser normal y nada más viviendo como en esos cuentos de princesas que antes solía leer antes de dormir.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Gillian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja feliz y orgullosa de su trabajo.

La pelinegra no supo bien porqué, pero un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas y sus ojos se cristalizaron sintiendo el ardor en ellos, conmovida por verse al espejo como uno de sus mayores deseos, sintiendo el miedo de la decepción lastimar en su mente, Barbara levantó la vista y enfoco su mirada a través del espejo a todas las demás, sus labios teñidos de un rosa pálido y brillantes en bálsamo se estiraron en una sonrisa pícara y divertida.

Una mirada cómplice fue lo que recibió.

— Parece como si te hubiesen echado un costal de harina en la cara — dijo Cislo en su tarea de masticar un trozo de pan, Barbara solo le dio un golpe en el brazo a lo cual él se quejó lanzándole una maldición que ella respondió con otro golpe.

— Ya basta los dos — interrumpió Vincent colocando una taza de té enfrente de ella. — Cislo, tu no sabes nada de la moda entre mujeres y Barbara, ya te he dicho que lo ignores y puesto que esta ocasión es especial para ti, sugiero que conserves la calma.

— Estoy calmada. — gruñe ella al moreno.

— Entonces te aconsejo que guardes la compostura.

— Es como si le pidieras a un demonio que no te comiera — refuta el pelinegro riendo a carcajadas.

— Muy gracioso — le suelta ella apunto de querer ahorcarlo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre y por ella pasan Zazie y Norman.

Ella sonríe sincera y efusiva dejando a un lado a Cislo y apresurando su paso hasta el jefe, Zazie se tensa a lado de el albino y ella para en seco cuando los ojos de Norman la escanean minuciosamente, como si no la reconocieran. Barbara parpadea un par de veces sintiendo que el saludo que tenía en mente muere en su lengua antes de salir.

— Hoy llega temprano, Jefe — saluda Vincent desde el centro de la habitación y Barbara siente el alivio cuando los ojos turquesa de Norman se desvían hacia el moreno.

— Resolvimos el pequeño asunto que teníamos con Gilan. — respondió sencillamente quitándose la capa y colgandola en el perchero — ¿algún cambio en mi ausencia?

— ¡No!

— ¡Si!

Respondieron Barbara y Cislo al mismo tiempo haciendo que Norman enarcara una ceja incrédulo.

— Barbara me pidió que cubriera su guardia hoy — respondió Cislo con malicia y Barbara sintió unas tremendas ganas de degollarlo.

— Oh, en ese caso, el sol ya se está ocultando deberías apurarte Cislo — ante la respuesta, ambos jóvenes se quedaron mudos y aunque Cislo le mandó una mueca de reproche a Barbara este asintió a la orden.

— ¿Celebramos algo hoy? — dijo el albino sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Barbara se tensó nuevamente en su lugar y desvío la vista hacia el estante repleto de libros.

— Barbara tiene un cita con el joven Oliver. — respondió Vincent sin tapujos y ella se atraganto con su propia saliva.

— ¡No es un cita! — exclamó hacia el moreno

— Dios quiera que no porque lo va asustar con esa cara de payaso — río por lo bajo el muchacho mientras se paraba de un salto del sofá

— ¡Si ya entendí ya entendí! Se ve mal, me ire cambiar! — explotó Barbara ya hastiada de seguir peleando con Cislo, el pelinegro solo se burlo de ella una vez más y esta se dispuso a salir de la habitación ya un poco amargada cuando el cuerpo de Norman se interpuso en su camino.

Ella no quería mirarlo, estaba molesta y fastidiada pero bien sabía que no era culpa de Norman, ellas dio dos pasos hacia atrás esquivando su cuerpo cuando la mano grande y ancha de él la tomó desprevenida por el rostro.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — resopló sin mirarle — ¿usted también piensa que me veo mal?

Se estaba desquitando con la persona equivocada, se sentía frustrada, ella había accedido a verse así y ahora con la mirada de Norman y las burlas de Cislo se sentía completamente ridícula, expuesta e infantil. No quería que la siguieran observando y aquellas imaginaciones que de niña se vieron interrumpidas por monstruos sin escrúpulos esta vez se vieron deshechas por las miradas de sus compañeros.

No le gustaba. Quería irse.

La mano de Norman comenzó a caminar por la extensión de su mejilla, poco a poco y lentamente; dibujo pequeñas líneas imaginarias por todo el contorno de sus labios, frotando con inusitada delicadeza la carne de su boca en una caricia suave y amable. Bárbara sintió el corazón apretarle con fuerza.

— Ciertamente, no necesitas nada de esto Barbara pero solo porque ya eres muy bonita como estas.

El albino retiró su mano y ella pudo percatarse que todo el labial se había quedado impregnado en la yema de su dedo.

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse bajo el peso de aquellas palabras pero en ningún momento retiró su mirada de Norman. La inseguridad y el miedo que había arrastrado perdieron peso a medida que su sonrisa se ampliaba.

Él siempre las causaba.

Si, tal vez aquellas ilusiones de niña no habían sido para nada lo que ella quiso, sí era verdad que ahora su vida se mantenía amenazada, sí cabía la posibilidad de morir en cualquier momento pero ahora... Norman le había devuelto la esperanza; no solo de garantizar su supervivencia sino también, la de volver a soñar con todo aquello que había creído perdido.

Por que si Norman creía que era bonita, ella también haría lo mismo.

_(—Porque eres muy bonita Barbara. )_

_._

_._

_._

**Son las 12:53 am y yo no se de donde saque la inspiracion para publicar a esta hora. Pero en fin**

**Como yo vi que no habia ningun mendigo fic de la waifu dije "Pos no dejes a otros lo que puedes hacer tú" y puff un fic en caliente.**

**Barbara merece amor señoritas y este es como mi apapacho para ella uwu ¡espero qur les guste! Comentarios malos y buenos son bienvenidos.**

—**_Z_eth.**


End file.
